fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
2009
January * 28 January – Tallini co-founds the Trade Workers Registry (TWR) with Dr. Joe Warner. February * 11 February – The term Cesidian Healing is replaced with the term ''Cesidian Salubriology'', and the Salubriology School is launched. * 19 February – He is registered with the Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) as the first Student of Cesidian Salubriology ever, as well as Saint René Descartes University's first formally matriculated student. March April * 1 April – The Kingdom of Pictland, an historic Fourth World nation with over 1,000,000 active citizens on several continents, formally recognises Independent Long Island. * 27 April – Independent Long Island's first municipal corporation is born: Jamaica Square. May * 1 May – The Independent Long Island movement and its leader are mentioned in the article, [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/05/01/nyregion/01nyc.html Trying Again and Again to Secede] in the New York Times. * 6 May – The Independent Long Island movement and its leader are mentioned in the article, [http://longisland.about.com/b/2009/05/06/independent-long-island-secede-own-state.htm Should Long Island Become A State?] in About.com. * 6 May – The Independent Long Island movement and its leader are mentioned in the article, [http://cesidio.org/The_DisUnited_States_of_America.pdf Разъединенные Штаты Америки] (The DisUnited States of America) in the Московский Комсомолец (Moskovsky Komsomolets). * 13 May – Independent Long Island gains nickname of The Empress Stateεν. June * 2 June – The League of Indian Nations of North America (LINNA), an organisation with thousands of members, an historical track record, and which is recognised by the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), formally recognises Independent Long Island. * 4 June – Tallini founds the Fifth World Community Forum. * 11 June – Micronationalism becomes protoscience through the Tallini World Formula. July * 3 July – Fifth World Health Organisation rejects findings of United States Conference of Catholic Bishops (USCCB). August * 2 August – Tallini founds the Fifth World Wiki. * 5 August – The concept of Cyberterra Mean Time (CMT) or Cyberterra Meridian Time is introduced. * 8 August – The book, [http://book.5world.net The Fifth World: Micronationalism on Steroids] (ISBN-13: 978-1448663538), is published. * 28 August – The Cesidian law jurisdiction concept is launched. September October * 17 October – The book, [http://truereligion.cesidio.net All Religions Are Cults: And What a Few Good Priests, Monks, Rabbis and Mullahs Can Do About It] (ISBN-13: 978-1449553555), is published. * 22 October – The City of Cyberterra becomes the episcopal see of the Bishop of Cyberterra, who is also the Primate of the Cesidian Church. The See of Cyberterra thus comes into existence. November * 3 November – The Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) registers its first regular patent: Pranageticsεν,εμ,π * 22 November – HMRD Cesidio Tallini starts "Obama should legalise micronations" petition at Change.org. December * 18 December – The Cesidian Root extends its first level Italian TLDs with the introduction of the .ita e del .italiano TLDs. The .italiana TLD was already functional. * 24 December – William Cullen Bryant University introduces Diplomate's Degree (DD), Professional's Degree (PD), and Scholar's Degree (SD), and names them Progressive Degrees.